trinitytriofandomcom-20200213-history
0-X: Hitokiri no Nikki
0-X: Hitokiri no Nikki ("Diary of a murderer") is a previously 13-chapter project (It has recently grew to a larger project) by Leila, which has currently 10 chapters written in portuguese. You can read the portuguese version here. Story The main character is Kaoru, a boy that lives by himself in a small town. He's seeking revenge for the death of his parents and brother, but what is he going to do? He soon meets two interesting characters: a girl that wears the codename Y''', seemingly experienced in killing, and a man with completely white hair, used to be known by the name Miyake, and adopted the codename '''X. Giving Kaoru the codename of Z''', they form a trio of mutant-chasing serial killers. Their headquarters is the 'cursed room' of Oboeru Middle School. Origin 0-X originated of one of the many "productive dreams" Leila had. There was a white-haired man that looked like Grell from Kuroshitsuji, and a boy that looked like Ciel. They were at a room soaked with blood, with severed heads in the wall and a open body in the table. Main Characters CAUTION: Might contain spoilers Minami Kaoru (南 薫) A twelve years old boy studying in the Oboeru Middle School. He is always seen wearing blue, mostly his school uniform. He's very serious about studying. Kaoru lives alone, but people in the neighborhood always help him with food and money, as the murder of his family was something really desastrous. He admires X as a superior, and as the story progresses, he admires him as a new father. The only weapon he can wield is a gun. His given name means "fragrance" and his family name means "south". Midori Yuuki (緑 優生) Fifteen years old, studying in Oboeru High School. Often seen wearing short skirts or shorts. Her family is very rich, both her parents are lawyers and her 7 sibilings are adopted. Her older brother, Keisuke, is a international model. She's killing mutants for her mother, whose legs got destroyed by one, and also her uterus, making her unable to have her own kids after Yuuki was born. She's skillfull with guns and knives, being able to sometimes use katanas. Her given name means "superior life" and her family name means "green". Her given name was made by mixing "Yuumi" and "Kouki", her parents' name. X He's not far from 18 years old. His name is unknown. He wears the same uniform used in Oboeru High, though no one like him ever studied there. He's skillfull with many weapons and know many ways to kill a person. His motives are unknown. Kitaki Hana (北秋 花) A 12 years old transfer student in Oboeru Middle School. She's very shy but very gentle, and is very skillfull with plants. Her parents are divorced and she's always moving with them. This caused her not having many friends, but she met Kaoru and befriended him very soon. Thanks to Kaoru, she believes her stay at Oboeru will be harmonious. Her given name means "flower" and her family name means "north autumn". She has the 'Power of Nature'. Miyuki Shouhei (美雪 翔平) His age is unknown. All that's known is that he's a very misterious man, and his past holds his motives. He has the 'Power of Blood'. Jack DeRea (ジャク デレア) A young man living in London. He met X still young in an orphanage. Everyone knows him, though no one actually knows. He has the 'Power of Mind'. Other Characters Mutants Yamamoto Yoshi (山本 良) The first Mutant Y and Z kill together. He's known for using his bare hands as weapons. Chased by the police for bank robbery and murder of two families, one being his own. He has the 'Power of Strenght'. BLADE (ブレド) His hands are his weapons and his motives are unknown. He has the 'Power of Sword'. Genshi Bakudan (原子 爆弾) Murdered many people and destroyed buildings with no apparent reason. His power is uncontrolable, as things explode when he breathes. He has the 'Power of Bomb'. Kurogami Tsuki (黒紙 月) Mainly believed to be a human, she is actually a experiment robot created by combining a human's DNA with paper. With this, she is able to completely bend her body at her own will. Her origin, however, is unknown, and the organization that conducted the experiment claims that she isn't the one they created. Shirogami Taiyou (白紙 太陽) A scientist. He is known to be dead by today. Conducted a recearch about a program he called "KOKORO", of reproducing human feelings on a robot. Kuroyume Asura Suddenly shows at the Midori's mansion. Calls herself the "The Demon Dreamer". Teases Steven more than he likes it. Aged between 12 to 15 years old. She has the 'Power of Dreams'. Midori Family Midori Rai and Midori Shinji (緑 ライ & 緑 真治) The redhead twins, adoptive brothers of Yuuki. They're seven years old and say everything together and out loud. They chant "Yuuki-nee! Yuuki-nee!" nonstop whenever they see the older sister. Both study at Oboeru Elementary School. They have the 'Power of Speed'. Midori Chiyo (緑 千世) Older of the adoptive sibilings of Yuuki excluding Keisuke. She loves sobrenatural and paranormal. Currently into the Jack the Ripper story, and scares her younger sibilings very often. Eleven years old, studies at Oboeru Middle School. She has the 'Power of Worlds'. Midori Hinata (緑 向日葵) Eight years old, adoptive sister of Yuuki. A bit shy. Midori Haru (緑 春) He's nine years old, adoptive brother of Yuuki. Pretty much afraid of everything, even flies. Midori Keisuke (緑 啓輔) International model, older adoptive brother of Yuuki. 22-years-old, known for loving fangirls and snacks. Womanizer. He has the 'Power of Change'. Midori Yuumi Yuuki's mother. A well-known defense lawyer. Was attacked and had her uterus badly damaged. This caused her to become obsessed for children. Married to Midori Kouki, but is known to have had an affair with Steven. Midori Kouki Yuuki's father. Currently a successful businessman. Known to be very gentle with anyone. His company's motto is "The power of one is the power of all". Steven Michaellis Butler of the Midori family. Has known Yuumi since they were teens, and is secretly in love with her, but doesn't mention it to anyone. He is not from Japan and has an older brother named Tatsel. He has the power of 'Earth's Hand'. Others Akai Daichi (赤い 大智) Fifteen years old, studies at Oboeru High School. Sci-fi and school nerd and RPG lover, probably one of Yuuki's best friends. His main character is '''Akai Katsuya (赤い 勝矢), the Great Archer. He has the 'Power of Creativity'. Nishikou Yui (西黄 悠衣) Fifteen years old, studies at Oboeru High. A newcomer, but becomes friends with Daichi and Yuuki very fast. She starts to RP with Daichi as the Golden Sorcerer, the only cleric in the group's game. She has a peculiar interest in robots. Shikiyoku Miyuki High school biology teacher at Oboeru High School. Known to be quite a lusty teacher, trying to do things to her male students. Other than that, she cares very much for her students and is always looking out for them. Sentimental Komuro Michael Sakamoto Dada Known as Seccom Masada (Se'ntimental 'Komu'ro Ma'ikaru '''Sa'kamoto 'Da'da''),or just Masada-sensei, he's a middle schol teacher at Oboeru Middle School, and also a private piano teacher. Gets scared very easily (coward like a dog). Cares for his students like his life depends on it. He is very interested in dreams. Yamamoto Hiteru (山本 火照る) Middle and High School substitute teacher. Some teachers don't like his methods, as he likes to sing the class' subject. Known as Vocal-sensei for his singing hobby. Mary Wheeler A woman living in London. Met X still young in an orphanage. What kind of role does she take in the story? Kizuna Hachirou Scientist in lead of the KAMI-T project. Called the project a failure and abandoned it. Says to have destroyed the products of the project, but did he really?